


Secrets in the Sand

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke, Beach House, Clexa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Lexa, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Secrets, Sex, Shy Lexa (The 100), Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke Griffin lives with her mom in a small beach town.  She just graduated high school and was ready for a summer of relaxation and her typical no strings attached summer romances with visitors of the island, but what she found was something unexpected.  A reunion with an old friend might lead to a visitor taking a permanent place in her heart?  What happens when this visitor has been keeping a secret? Will the truth set them free or force them apart?If you are not into Clexa sex, you may want to skip this story.





	1. Happy Place

Clarke slowly strolled along the shoreline with the cool breeze blowing in her hair and the oddly enjoyable stench of salty air filling her nose. It was here, the start of summer. After graduating from high school, she felt lighter than air.

She always loved this walk. It is a walk she took often to find solace in her secret hideaway. There is a secluded stretch of rock formations, beach and tide pools that Clarke goes to often. She spent her teenage years decorating the rock walls with sea glass, shells, or colorful rocks to create various heart patterns over the gray rock walls.

She was an artist and would be attending art school in the fall, no pun intended, but this was more a "work of heart".  Well, it was really more of a tombstone of sorts... It was for Alex.  For three summers, Clarke almost exclusively spent her time with a boy named Alex when he vacationed with his mom and dad.  When they were 13, they kissed and although they were young, it was a feeling that Clarke hasn't found since.  They kissed there, amongst the very walls that Clarke has decorated. She supposed it took her back to a simpler, happier time.

Clarke was a local and spent the last few years hooking up with the curious girls who visited.  They were usually only there for a week at a time,  so Clarke never got very attached to any of them.  Clarke lived with her mom, but she is a doctor who spent many hours away from the house.  It was pretty convenient when it came to bringing the girls home.

\------------

Lexa Woods nervously arrived at the beach house with her Aunt Indra, who she now called Mom, to meet with their potential landlord.

Lexa was eighteen years old and kind of a loner. She seemed rather serious, although in the comfort of her own home, she was quite silly. She had done very well at school and was beyond beautiful. But for all her beauty and brains, Lexa spent her teenage years trying to crawl out of her own skin. She had a hard time keeping friends, mostly due to her lack of confidence and she didn't have the opportunity to experiment with the opposite sex or even her own. Although she had never been intimate with anyone, she was sure she was interested in girls, but Lexa was afraid of letting people in and often spent time alone.

With how stressful school was for Lexa and work was for her mom, this move was a much needed change, but Lexa took one look around at the quaint bungalow layered in seashell and driftwood decor and sighed loudly.

Indra smiled and expressed her mutual displeasure with the decor. “Hey, Lexa, I know this isn't for everyone, but we can change the decor. We will make the most of it. And it may just be temporary." Indra decided to rent on a month-to-month basis until they decided whether or not they would be happy here.

Clarke returned from her walk and sat alone on her porch, overlooking the beach. The sun was setting and she gazed over the silver water as her blonde hair rustled in the ocean breeze. Clarke lived at the end of the boardwalk in a section that hardly ever had foot traffic, especially not this early in the season, so she was surprised when she saw a girl, seemingly her age, jogging in her direction.

There arent many things that Clarke found more beautiful than the sun setting over the ocean, but the sun paled in comparison to this girl.  She was gorgeous.  Her jawline was perfectly chiseled, as if carved out only to display her sexy full lips. Her long, curly dark brown hair begged to have Clarke's fingers entwined in it. This girl's body was amazing and Clarke couldn't help but to stand in awe of the sight of her.

Lexa stopped in front of her house to tie her shoe, not noticing her standing there. The humidity was high and she used her forearm to wipe the perspiration from her face.

Clarke was bored and lonely and decided it couldn't hurt to meet a new friend. She walked off the porch, trying not to startle her, but failing. "Hi." She said and Lexa jumped.

"Sorry to startle you. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Ummm. No. I'm fine. Just stretching." she replied.

She turned to Clarke and although she was shy and barely looked her in the eye, one could not mistake her intense, forest green eyes fringed with long lashes.

"Well, since I walked down here, apparently only to frighten you, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin. One of the few locals," she said with a smile, "and I am sure I would recognize you if I had seen you before."

"Lexa...Woods. And I just arrived this morning. Thought I would go for a run before the torture of unpacking."

Not able to take her eyes off her, Clarke looked her up and down before saying, “Wow! You're in really great shape.”

_And definitely my type, Clarke thought._

Lexa's cheeks immediately flushed and she turned her head slightly away from Clarke's gaze.

"Well, it was great meeting you," Clarke said, gently placing her hand on Lexa's upper arm, trying to initiate contact.

Lexa reflexively jumped and pulled her arm back.

“Sorry,” Clarke apologized immediately, not intending to make her feel uncomfortable.

“I didn't mean to scare you off." Clarke replied, "I tend to forget about the concept of personal space.”

Clarke made her so nervous. She was so beautiful. She had carefree, beach blonde hair, eyes that matched the shimmer of the sky reflecting off the sea, and the softest, sweetest smile she had ever seen. Her body was amazing, not skinny, not overweight. Just a perfect feminine figure, all curves and softness. And her breasts... her breasts were perfect. Large but still firm, round and soft...Just perfect.

But still, it wasn't Clarke that frightened her. It was human touch... Any touch...Even her own. From a very young age, Lexa never quite felt like she fit in. Physical affection was something Lexa rarely experienced growing up.

The next day, Clarke stayed close to home, possibly waiting for the jogging beauty to pass by, but to no avail. She did have a visitor, however. Niylah was a girl Clarke hooked up with the last two summers. It was nothing serious, just some kissing and groping.

Niylah and Clarke brought a bottle of alcohol to the beach and got pretty wasted. Niylah was on Clarke's lap, grinding her wet pussy against her leg and said "Can I go down on you?" Clarke was shocked, not to mention, drunk, but she knew she wasn't ready for that. Niylah was back for the week and asked her out on her first night there.

Clarke got ready for her date and she looked so sexy.  She wore tight black jeans and a white tank top.  Her makeup was perfectly applied.  But Clarke wasn't sure if she was trying to impress Niylah, or if she was hoping to run into Lexa.  

Niylah walked up to her house and rang the doorbell. Abby yelled, "Don't be home too late," as Clarke ran out the front door. Niylah took one look at Clarke and immediately pulled her in for a kiss and groaned,  
"mmmm, God, I missed those lips." As soon as their kiss broke and Clarke started down the steps, she saw Lexa out of the corner of her eye.

_Lexa? Oh no. Did she just see her kiss Niylah?" she thought. Then she wondered why she thought Lexa would care. Hell...why would she care?_

Lexa seemed oblivious as to what was going on, but Clarke walked in one direction and Lexa jogged in the other. Clarke turned to look at Lexa and Lexa was stopped, watching her walk away with Niylah.

Niylah drove them to a quiet area where cars can park and look out over the beach. Niylah hoped that their typical make out session would lead to something more. She definitely wanted to start where they left off last summer, with their faces in between each other's thighs. The car windows were open, allowing the cool night air to brush against their skin, the moon was full and hung low over the water. It was the perfect setting for a romantic reunion.

They started kissing slowly and Niylah sensually ran her tongue over Clarke's lips. Her lips parted and their kissing became deeper and deeper. Things started heating up and Niylah decided to start the summer off with a bang... pun intended. She slid her hand down into Clarke's pants and brushed her fingers over the wet spot in her panties. She hesitated for a moment, unsure if Clarke wanted her to continue. She hesitated just long enough for Clarke to grab Niylah's arm and remove it from her pants.

"I'm sorry, Niylah," she said, "I'm not ready to go there yet. I want to keep this casual."

"Hence the term... casual sex?" Niylah teased.

"Sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. Do you mind taking me home?"

"I was just teasing you, Clarke. Are you sure? We could just kiss some more..."

"It's getting late. I think I should get home soon."

\--------

The next morning, Clarke woke to the sun peering in through the cracks in her blinds. She needed to clear her head after last night with Niylah and decided to walk to her favorite spot. She walked along the shoreline, noticing the patterns in the sand. How each grain of sand was manipulated by the water and the wind.  The beach was a work of art in itself.

  
The rock formation was always empty, but when she entered today, she heard the echo of someone crying. Lexa was there, sitting cross-legged in the sand with her head in her hands.

"Hello?" Clarke said as a warning that she was there. "How do you know about this place?"

Lexa didn't answer and Clarke could feel the pain that poured out from her eyelids, so she didn't continue. She cautiously approached Lexa as she struggled to catch her breath and wiped her face with the bottom of her tank top. Clarke knelt next to her, completely unsure what to do or what to say. Nothing seemed adequate and all she could do was put her hand on her back to let her know she was there, but Lexa just shrugged her off and said, "Don't".

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked sympathetically.

Clarke barely knew this girls name, but she was already crushing on her and she sincerely wanted to help.

"Please, Clarke. Leave me alone. I came here to be away from everyone." she said as she turned her face away.

"Yeah. About that. How did you even know this place existed?"

"I just stumbled across it on my run the other day. It's really amazing," she said, picking her head up and scanning the walls.

"I can't believe someone did this."

"I'm glad you like it," Clarke said.  "I've been working on it for years."

"What? You?...You did all of this?"

Clarke nodded with a slight smile, noting that the conversation had distracted Lexa.

"So, do you want to tell me whats wrong? I wanna help," she said. Lexa let out another soft cry, but didn't turn away this time.

"It's just...forget it. I sound like a loser."

"Come on. You are not a loser. Look at you... I'm sure the girls are all just jealous. And I can't believe you don't have guys beating down your door."

"Yeah right," Lexa laughs. "Even if they tried to beat down my door, I'd probably run and hide. I'm not very comfortable getting close to people."

"Yeah, I can understand that. Try living in a beach town where people come and go with the tides. I don't have any real ties to anyone. I try not to get too attached."

"I'm just upset about my Aunt." Lexa confessed.  "She is worried that I won't make any friends here and I know she wants to stay, so I am pretending to be out somewhere. I didn't really have anywhere else to go."

"Well then," Clarke says as she stands up, "I _can_ help you with your problem after all. Now you can tell your Aunt that you were out to lunch... with Clarke," she said with a smile.

Clarke offered a hand to help Lexa up but Lexa pushed her hands off the ground and jumped up on her own.

Lexa realized she left Clarke hanging and Clarke looks down at her own hand and says, "Okay let's try this again." She held out her hand with her palm facing up waiting for Lexa to place her hand in hers.

"Friends?" Clarke asks.

"I would really like that," Lexa answered.


	2. Ho...For Sho

Clarke and Lexa arrived at a small pizza place on the boardwalk and sat at a table for two in the back corner.  
Clarke was afraid that the conversation might be one-sided or forced. Both girls seemed nervous at first, but they kept the conversation flowing and shortly realized they had a lot in common and had plenty to talk about.

They were really enjoying each others company, that is, until Niylah came into the restaurant to grab some takeout and spotted Clark from across the room. Lexa noticed it was the same girl from last night and gave Clark a heads up.

"Clarke, I think your girlfriend is here...and she doesn't look very happy," she teased as Niylah walked in their direction.

"Hi, Niylah," Clarke said.

"I get it now. Someone new moved in on my week, huh?"

Lexa furrowed her brow in confusion as the girl spoke.

"It's not like that, Niylah, this is my friend Lexa."

"Well Lexa, just so you know, Clarke is notorious for having a new girl every week, so don't think you are special. But at least now I know the reason you didn't want me in her pants...and she is sitting right here."

Clarke didn't really didn't know which direction to go with this to avoid any further embarrassment, so she went with the truth covered in sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's it, Niylah. I am in love with Lexa. I should have told you about her."

Niylah didn't know what to believe so just left with a "whatever!"

As Niylah left the table Lexa looked at Clarke and giggled.

"Wow! Now I can see why you were trying to hide out this morning too. Date didn't go so well, huh?" Lexa said smugly as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm a virgin," Clark blurted.

Lexa almost choked on a bite of her sandwich and her eyes opened wide. "Ummm...ok," Lexa mumbled with her mouth full.

"Oh my God," Clarke said, "I don't know why I just said that... I just didn't want you to think that I'm some sort of slut that goes around sleeping with a new person each week."

Clarke paused waiting for Lexa to say something but she continued stuffing food in her face.

"Friends share these kind of things anyway, don't they?" Clarke said, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"I wouldn't know," Lexa answered with a smirk, "you're pretty much my only friend."

Clarke smiled knowing that Lexa let her off the hook easy.

After lunch, on the walk home, Lexa asked, "So what's the story with the art out on the beach?"

"That's a sensitive topic," Clarke said, "and not one that I really like to talk about."

"Oh, I understand. But it's really beautiful... I'm surprised that you took the time to decorate a public place with such beautiful art, that's all."

"Well, it was for someone really special to me. He held a special place in my heart that has been empty for some time."

"Well, he must have really loved it. I know I would." Lexa said.

"He actually never saw it," Clarke said as her eyes welled up with tears, "we spent a lot of summers together as kids, but he died about 5 years ago."

Lexa noticed that Clarke was getting upset and she didn't want to push her any further. How terrible she thought.  Dealing with death was hard enough, but he must've been just a child.

Lexa's house was the first stop, and before Clarke left her, she asked, "So, can I text you sometime?"

"Sure, but you don't have to," Lexa said as her cheeks flushed. "I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I'm asking because I really like talking to you. There's actually something so familiar about you. You make me feel like a kid again."

Lexa slipped and said, "Me too. I am happy to have you back in my life... I mean...I'm happy to have a friend around here too." She felt guilty not telling Clarke why things felt so familiar.

\-----

Clark 9:45 p.m.  
Lexa, are you still up? It's Clarke

Lexa 9:47 p.m.  
Yes...I'm awake

Clarke 9:48 p.m.  
They're having a movie night on the beach tomorrow. Would you like to go with me?

Lexa 9:58 p.m.  
I hope you're not trying to make me the flavor of the week Clarke. You do remember I'm here for at least a month, right?

Clarke 9:59 p.m.  
Ha...Ha...Ha. Good one! Took you a while to come up with that though, didn't it?

Clarke 10:01 p.m.  
So, is that a no?

Lexa 10:02 p.m.  
Are you sure you wouldn't want to bring someone like Niylah instead? I'm sorry, Clarke. I'm not going to be the girl who makes out with you on the beach.

Clarke 10:10 p.m.  
Wow. That hurt... Who said I wanted to make out with _you,_ anyway?

Lexa 10:12 p.m.  
I'm sorry. You're right. I was just trying to let you off the hook if you didn't want to go with me.

Clarke 10:13 p.m.  
I'm kidding, Lexa. You're fucking gorgeous! Of course I'd want to make out with you! But I know we're just friends. So what do you say, friend? Movie?

Lexa 10:15 p.m.  
I'll see you tomorrow night, friend.

\------

Clarke got to the beach early to secure a spot. She laid out a large blanket with a few throw pillows and had an additional blanket in case it got chilly as the night went on. The movie was one of Clarke's favorite comedies, "The 40-year old virgin".

Clarke spotted Lexa as she started down the beach. She looked adorable, even just in sweatpants and a tank top. Clarke waved her hands in the air so Lexa could find her amongst all the blankets and beach chairs.

Lexa smiled before admitting, "I was kind of second guessing whether or not I should come with you tonight."

Clarke frowned, "Why?"

Lexa shrugged, "I don't know. You make me nervous."

She may have started the night nervous, but she seemed pretty comfortable as she screamed along with the movie, "ahhhhh Kelly Clarkson". Clarke laughed hysterically, not expecting that Lexa had the same taste in movies or such a fun sense of humor.

She gave Clarke a teasing stare as she recited, "Yeah, I remember that girl. She was a ho... for sho'."

"Okay, okay," Clarke teased back, "you don't have to repeat every line."

About an hour into the movie, Clarke noticed Lexa had her arms wrapped around her legs, trying to avoid the cool breeze off the ocean.

Clarke wanted to cuddle up with Lexa in the worst way, but she could tell she was nervous about being that close. Clarke stood up and unfolded the the extra blanket and placed it around Lexa's shoulders and back, wrapping it around her legs that were held to her chest. After she was completely covered up, Clarke sat down next to her, only this time, much closer so that their shoulders were touching.

Clarke thought Lexa was particularly cute toward the end of the movie when she pointedly repeated one last line as she looked over at Clarke.

"I'm a virgin... I always have been."

"You are such a nerd," Clarke said playfully.

She didn't say anything, she just smiled softly and at that moment, their faces were only inches apart...their lips were so close that it was painful, but somehow Clarke still knew it wasn't time to make any moves.

Clarke insisted on walking Lexa home although it was only a few houses down from her own. Admittedly, she did walk a little slower that night trying to spend as much time as possible with Lexa. Something about this girl she just couldn't shake. She felt like she knew her for forever, like they just fit perfectly together.

"So, will your parents be up waiting for you to get in?" Clarke asked.

"It's just my mom and I. Well, my mom is really my aunt." Lexa said without waiting for a reply. "I know... It's complicated."

Clarke shot her a confused look and Lexa continued to explain that she started living with her aunt five years ago.

"Oh... I'm sorry," Clarke said, assuming that her parents had passed. "So...your parents are ..."

"Assholes," Lexa interrupted.

"It's complicated and a much bigger story than I have time for tonight." Lexa continued.

"It's complicated, huh? That seems to be your answer to everything."

Clarke just stood looking at Lexa for a moment. She stared into her deep green eyes and Lexa stared back at her blue.

Playing off the movie lines from earlier, Clarke said, "Hey Lexa, do you know how I know you're gay?"

"How do you know I'm gay?" she asked.

"I know you're gay because you want to kiss a girl on your front porch right now." Clarke said convincingly.

"Good night, Clarke. Thanks for the movie, friend." Lexa said, playfully dismissing her joke.

"Oh, come on," Clarke pouted, "Are you sure you don't want to? Not even a little bit? You are attracted to girls, right?"

"I am attracted to girls," Lexa said on her way in the door, "but... it's complicated," she giggled.

Abby was waiting up when Clarke got home and couldn't help but notice that Clarke was smiling and giggling to herself.

"Hey Clarke! How was the movie?"

"It was really good mom."

Abby questioned in disbelief, "you did go to a movie, didn't you?"

"Yes, mommmm," she replied.

"Did you go on a date?"

"Not really... it's... complicated." Clarke said, laughing to herself about using Lexa's reply.

Abby knew of Clarke's tendency to date a new girl each week during the summer, but she was pretty sure it was nothing more then teenage dating. She never got the impression her daughter was sleeping around.

"So what was complicated? Was it a date or not?"

Clarke cringed and made a pouty face as she walked over toward her mom and sat next to her on the couch.

She looked at Abby, defeated, "someone I want to date who doesn't want to date me..."

Abby playfully gasped, "What? Someone who doesn't want to date my beautiful daughter? Is that even possible?"

"Ha ha, mom...so funny." Clarke said as she stood up and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. "Goodnight, Mom."

Lexa 11:20 p.m.  
I'm sorry about tonight. It was really nice and I had a lot of fun with you. I hope I didn't screw things up.

Clarke 11:22 p.m.  
You're not obligated to kiss me, Lexa. LOL. If you friendzone me, it's okay, but I don't want to purposely put myself there.

Clarke waited a few minutes for a reply but when Lexa didn't answer, she decided to make her intentions even clearer

Clarke 11:30 p.m.  
I really like you, Lexa and I am really, really attracted to you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable...I just wanted you to know.

Lexa 11:33 p.m.  
We have a lot to talk about Clarke. There's something I really need to tell you. I also want to explain about my aunt.

Clarke 11:35 p.m.  
Lexa? So...is there really no attraction here? Even just a tiny bit?

Clarke watched her phone for the next five minutes with no response, "Fuck!" she said, "maybe I went too far." She got up and got dressed for bed.

Lexa had typed a message, wanting to reply immediately, but stared at her phone, questioning whether she should press send or not.

Clarke came out of the bathroom and immediately checked her phone, hoping for another message, but there was nothing. She got under the covers and closed her eyes. She had an uncomfortable knot in her stomach now, hoping that she didn't push her away.

Just as she started to drift off, she heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand, and didn't know if she should be excited or nervous to look at the text. She picked up her phone and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath before unlocking her phone. The moment of truth...

Lexa 11: 59 p.m.  
Honestly... You are, and always have been, the single most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on.

Clarke started typing the response, "and always have been?" Then she deleted it. I didn't really matter how she worded it. Lexa said she was beautiful and that's all that mattered for tonight.


	3. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far! I love reading all the comments. I really enjoyed writing this story :)

They spent every night that week walking along the beach, side by side, silently overtaken by the beauty of the moonlight reflecting on the ocean and the waves crashing on the shore.  Clarke playfully teased Lexa as she twirled and danced along the water's edge.  Lexa made a pouty face and kicked water up at her. 

Clarke loved the way her full lips looked when she pouted like that, but Clarke wasn't about to back down.  She kicked water at Lexa and after a few moments, they were splashing and tickling each other until Clarke fell into Lexa's arms.  Lexa looked terrified when she realized how good Clarke felt against her and she quickly straightened Clarke back onto her feet.

Clarke stopped and turned to Lexa. She wrapped her arms around her waist, leaned into her neck and breathed warm, moist air against her skin.  Lexa tried to push away, not wanting to give in to the pleasure she felt.  It felt wrong.  Dirty, even.  But Clarke just pulled her in tighter.

"Clarke...I can't," she whispered.

Clarke frowned, as her hands dropped  to her sides.

"Why won't you give me a chance?  Is it because of the other girls?  Lexa... I promise you, I am not just using you for a summer fling."

"It's not you, Clarke.  I really like you a lot. You're always really kind to me, even when I don't deserve it."

"Why would you say that, Lexa?  You deserve every kindness."

"I just mean, every time you try to show me any affection, I push you away.  But you always look at me with those same bright, beautiful, kind eyes. I don't deserve someone like you," Lexa said, turning away.

"Lexa... Look at me."

Lexa turned to Clarke but didn't make eye contact.

"You are amazing." Clarke said.  "This week has been amazing!  It has been years since I have felt this happy around anyone."

"I feel the same, Clarke.  But I'm afraid."

"I want to take you somewhere tomorrow." Clarke said.  "Are you busy?"

"No, I can come.  Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there.  Trust me.  I think you'll like it."

.......

Clarke and Lexa chatted for almost an hour-long car ride.  They mostly talked about school and future plans and Clarke enjoyed every second with Lexa.

She found out that they were both starting college in the fall, both attending the University of California, only Lexa was attending UC Berkley and Clarke UC San Diego.  Clarke tried to learn as much about her as she could.  Just being next to Lexa made her smile.  She was sexy and smart and had a great sense of humor.  The more she knew, the more impressed she was by Lexa. 

Clarke parked the car and took Lexa by the hand.  "It's just a short hike from here," Clarke said.  She led the way down the trail and never let go of her hand.  Clarke was getting more excited the closer they got.

"Almost there."

Then Lexa saw it.  The steam rising from the pool of water.  The sound of the small cascade of water between the volcanic rock.  It was a hot spring, tucked away like a hidden treasure.  It couldn't have been more than 20 feet in diameter and was just deep enough to kneel on the bottom.

"Wow.  This is so beautiful." Lexa said, mesmerized by the springs and amazed that Clarke thought to bring her here.

“I wanted to take you somewhere almost as beautiful as you, Lexa.”

It’s true that Lexa wasn't the first girl Clarke thought was beautiful, but Lexa was something else entirely.

“You’re are beautiful too, Clarke.”

Clarke placed her hand on the side of Lexa's face and she bashfully tried to turn away, but Clarke moved with her so she was still looking in her eyes.  When Lexa made eye contact, Clarke gently tucked her wind whipped curls behind her ears.

"I want to kiss you so bad?" Clarke said.

"Clarke...please, don't.  I am just getting used to having a friend to hang out with.  I don't think we should."

Clarke frowned and Lexa gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  "Please don't be mad, Clarke.  I really like spending time with you."

Clarke smiled and was grateful to finally have even the slightest contact.  Then she focused her attention on the spring. 

"We're going in, right?" Clarke said.

"We have no other clothes," Lexa pointed out.

"Well, I don't see anyone around.  We could always skinny dip.  I mean, we are both girls.  And just friends, right?  What can go wrong?"

"Believe me, you don't want to ruin this beautiful scene with my naked body.  I'll wear my shorts and bra.  They dry fast."

"You can't be serious.  I'd kill to have a body like yours!"

They both wore their shorts and bra, except Lexa was maybe a B cup, and Clarke was spilling out of a D.   Lexa secretly ached to touch Clarke's tits. They were big and soft and round and so beautiful.

Clarke floated on her back with her arms out to the side.  She looked like a goddess, floating peacefully.  Lexa put her arms underneath her back and slowly floated her in circles on the surface of the water. 

The water was warm, but internally, Lexa was shivering from fear of the fact that she was finding it more and more difficult to deny her feelings for Clarke.

\----------

Indra was a smart woman and she knew Lexa very well.  Lexa spent every day with Clarke and always came home happy.  Lexa didnt have to say anything for Indra to know what she was up to.  It was obvious to her that she was head over heels for Clarke. 

Indra had Lexa invite Clarke over for dinner.  She wanted to meet the girl who was stealing Lexa's heart.  Clarke walked over to Lexa's house, the whole way trying to think of appropriate dinner topics.  She really liked Lexa and was nervous about meeting her mom. 

She walked up to the door and swallowed hard before knocking.  Indra answered the door and stepped back to let clark in. 

"You must be Clarke," Indra said.

"Yes," Clarke said, extending her hand.  "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lexa is just in the back room, let me go call for her."

Clarke looked around the room as she waited.  Lexa was right, the house looked like the tide had washed up into the home and left behind every sea shell, starfish and seahorse in the ocean.  The decor was horrible, but they did add some pictures of Indra and Lexa that Clarke was admiring.  Lexa's graduation picture was on the mantle over a small fireplace.  A picture of Lexa and Indra in the city hung on the wall.

She continued looking around, but her eyes landed on another photo that caused her breath to get stuck in her throat.

"Alex? Why would Lexa have a picture of Alex?"

Indra walk back into the room and said, "Lexa will be right there she's just getting changed."

Clarke's head was spinning.  She was confused by what was going on.  How did Lexa know him?  How did she not know Lexa?

Indra noticed the sudden change in Clarke.  She didn't look well.

"Are you okay, Clarke?" She asked.

"Who is this?" Clarke asked, pointing to the picture of Alex.  Indra hesitated, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Who?... Why?... I used to play with this kid on the beach when we were younger."

"You knew each other?" Indra asked surprised.  "Did Lexa not tell you about Alex?"

"No." Clarke shook her head as she backed up towards the door.  "I have to go.  Please tell Lexa I had to leave."

"Okay.  Are you sure you're okay, Clarke?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I have to go."

Indra sunk into the couch and hung her head in her hands.

Lexa bounded into the room with a smile, but her expression quickly changed when she saw Indra on the couch, holding the picture in front of her.

"Mom?  Are you okay?  Where's Clarke, Mom?"

"She saw the picture, Lexa.  She said she used to play with Alex when she was younger.  I take it that you didn't tell her?"

"No... I didn't tell her, Mom.  How was I supposed to tell her?  What was I going to say?"

Lexa breathed out heavily.  Her palms instantly started sweating and she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

"I'm going to go find her."

Lexa walked out of the house and onto the beach. She placed one foot in front of the other, then she quickened her pace after each step until she was at a full out run.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the the rock formation that they played in together as kids.

Lexa knew Clarke would be there...and she was.  Clarke was there and she was trying to rip her art from the walls.  She saw Lexa and her question came out as a growl.

"How do you know him, Lexa?"

"Clarke, calm down.  Look at me," she said, keeping her distance.

Clarke refused to look.  "Tell me how you know him," she demanded.

Lexa slowly approached Clarke, holding her breath, trying to choke back tears.

"Clarke...look at me...please?" Lexa begged.

Lexa was tired of keeping everything bottled up inside. What did she have to lose?  She trusted Clarke...and she wouldn't know how Clarke felt until she let her in.  The truth was… she wanted to be free.  She wanted to share her secret, even if only with one person.

"Damn it," she grabbed her arms and turned her so Clarke would look at her, "Look at me, Clarke.  Can't you see me?"

"Alex is dead, Lexa.  He died when we were 13.  My mom called his parents when they didn't come down one summer and they said Alex died."  She could not stop the flow of tears.

"What?  It was Alex?  You made all of this for Alex?" Lexa asked in surprise.  "Clarke, Alex isn't dead.  Well, not exactly..."

Lexa frowned and continued looking in her eyes.  "You said I felt familiar to you, Clarke.  Look deeper."

Clarke stared at her for a moment.  She studied her face.  The color of her eyes.  Her pillowy lips.  The tone of her _skin.  How did she not see it before? She thought._

"Alex?...You're... Alex?"

"No, I'm Lexa. But, yes... I was Alex."

"So...You're?... transgender?"

"No.  I'm intersex.  I was born with male genitals, and was raised as a boy by my parents.  They didn't know any different.  They just thought I was a boy. _I thought I was a boy._ But the summer after I left, puberty hit, and I began to grow breasts and my body developed into a feminine shape."

Lexa's  breath stuttered as she paused and tried to take a deep breath.

"My society fearing parents couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was intersex.  They feared that I would be seen as a freak and that they would also then be the people who gave birth to a freak, so they left me with my Aunt.  I didn't know they told people I was dead."

Clarke cautiously approached Lexa and wrapped her in her arms.  Clarke buried her face in her neck and Lexa sobbed while she hugged her.

"I hate that I was born this way, Clarke." Lexa broke down.  "How could anyone love me or want to touch me?  Even my own parents were disgusted by my appearance." 

"You are beautiful and perfect just the way you are, Lexa." She whispered.  Clarke kissed her tear-soaked face, causing her lips to taste as salty as the sea. Still sobbing, Lexa clung to her like a hurt child and Clarke rubbed her hair to calm her.

"I came here because this was the last time I remember being happy." Lexa explained.

It was heartbreaking to see Lexa like this. She was confused, hurt, and through no fault of her own, ashamed.  All Clarke could do was embrace her and let the wetness of her face soak through her shirt.  She could hear the internal struggle...the silent screams.  Lexa was desperate to hold onto each breath as if her sobbing was having the same effect as drowning.

The steady stream of liquid from Lexa's eyes, mixed with her mascara, and left her cheeks stained like a painted warrior.  Clarke was convinced that there was nothing that could make Lexa any less than beautiful.

Lexa's anxiety did not seem to diminish, nor did the sobs.  Clarke didn't know what to do, except bring her out into the open air and walk her through a calming exercise she used for herself.

She walked Lexa near the waters edge, just close enough that the sand was firm, but not wet and sat her down.  Clarke kneeled behind her back and gently rubbed her neck and shoulders.

"Relax," Clarke said.

"Focus on the waves washing up onto the sand and receding back toward the ocean."  Clarke continued rubbing her shoulders and synchronized her words with the motion of the waves.

"The waves come up onto the shore...and flow back down... feel the rhythm of the waves as they carry any tension out to sea."

She felt Lexa's breathing steady, so she continued.

"Close your eyes.  Picture us as kids...running to grab our buckets to make a sandcastle... the sound of the seagulls in the background... the sun is shining down on you, warming your skin.  Everything seems so easy.  Imagine you have just realized that the beach bag you have been carrying all this time is very heavy and weighing on you.  It is full of your worries and troubles and negative feelings and it is keeping you from playing and being carefree."

Lexa swallowed hard and a tear broke free from under her eyelid. 

"You can put the bag down now, Lexa.  Or at least... let me help you carry it."

They sat in silence for a long while before Lexa calmed and Clarke asked, "How do you feel now?"

Lexa scooted back on the sand until she was next to Clarke, then turned to face her.  She leaned in and gently pushed her soft, full lips against Clarke's.  Clarke breathed in sharply through her nose and closed her eyes, surprised by her actions.  After just a second or two, Lexa pulled back and Clarke moved with her, yearning for their lips to stay together.

Clarke opened her eyes to find Lexa staring back.  She breathed heavily as she said, "Mmmm.  That felt so good."

"You feel so good," Lexa replied, "and look so good...and are so good.  But... you can't be with me."

"Why can't I?  Because you have a penis?" She asked incredulously.

"Not exactly.  I am going to tell you why because you deserve my honesty.  But then, I want to go home and I want you to forget about us being together."

"But...what if I don't want to forget about it?"

"Clarke, please.  I can't."

"Okay.  Tell me."

"Okay.  How can I put this?" she asked, then paused to find the right words.  "No matter how much I want you, sexually... I feel nothing sexual... you know... Down there."

"Yeah, but..."

"Clarke?  Please?" Lexa said with pleading eyes, "I'm exhausted and embarrassed and I just want to curl up in my bed and go to sleep."


	4. Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning...things start heating up a bit

Lexa quickly showered to get the sand off her body and put on her bed clothes. She laid on her back, and closed her eyes, but all she kept imagining was the taste of Clarke's lips, how good they felt, and how amazed she was that she made that move.

Suddenly Lexa felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach. Oh God, I hope I am not getting sick, she thought.

She remembered the way Clarke's breasts rubbed against her back as she knelt behind her and wondered what it would feel like to take her huge breasts into her mouth.

She couldn't explain this feeling in the pit of her stomach, but then she realized what it was, she felt herself getting hard. This was the hardest erection Lexa has ever had. The base of her shaft was thick and sturdy and felt anchored deep into her body. Normally, just the thought of getting hard would make her erection subside, but this was not moving, even when she tried to push it down.

\----

Clarke laid in bed, closed her eyes, and ran her fingers along the edge of her thigh, gently scraping her nails across her soft skin. She was so excited by the thought of Lexa's lips against hers. And although most of her experience has been with women, she was curious about Lexa's extended anatomy. She felt a pool of wetness forming in her panties and she reached her hand beneath them to rub her clit. Just as she was about to touch herself, her phone buzzed against the nightstand and scared her half to death.

She picked up her phone, half annoyed that she was interrupted, but elated when she saw it was Lexa. She didn't think Lexa was going to talk to her. At least not this soon.

Lexa 11:00 p.m.  
I know you are the wrong person to share this with, but I couldn't keep it to myself.

Clarke 11:02 p.m.  
Wrong person? :(  
You can share anything with me.

Lexa 11:05 p.m.  
I was thinking about kissing you and other things and now I am laying here... hard... really hard. I can't seem to get rid of it, but I'm OK with that. This is the first time this has happened.

Clarke 11:08 p.m.  
God, that just made me really horny. So, tell me what you're doing about it?

Lexa 11:10 p.m.  
Just tried to think of things that weren't sexy. Usually, I feel awkward and ashamed and it just goes away.

Clarke 11:13 p.m.  
What?? Have you tried...ummm... masturbating? Full disclosure...that's what I was about to do when you texted.

Lexa 11:15 p.m.  
Really? You were? I don't think I can...

Clarke grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her shirt off over her head and started caressing her large breasts. She gently pinched and pulled at both nipples until they were hard, then sat with her back against her headboard and picked her phone back up.

Lexa was a little disappointed that Clarke didnt text back yet. It had been about 5 minutes. But she felt less awkward knowing that Clarke was probably busy enjoying her own body right now.

She knew she wasn't even close to ready, but she still wished she could be the one touching Clarke and making her cum. Lexa pulled her hard cock out of her shorts. She began to stroke it ever so lightly, starting at the base of the shaft and up to the tip, using her whole hand and imagining it was Clarke's palm against her shaft.

This time it was Lexa who jumped when her phone vibrated next to her.

Clarke 11:22 p.m.  
Hope this helps ;)

The message that followed immediately after was a video. Lexa clicked play and Oh. My. God. It was a video of Clarke's breasts. She stared with her mouth open and eyes wide at her huge, exposed breasts. Lexa still had her hand on her shaft, but couldn't move.

She was completely fixated on the video as she watched Clarke's hands move into the frame. She rubbed and squeezed her tits then pinched her nipples. She had large pink nipples that begged for Lexa's attention. They seemed so close, as if she could reach out and touch them, as if her lips could taste them. Clarke played with them, rolling them between her thumb and index finger and Lexa couldn't take it anymore once she heard the soft moans coming out of Clarke's mouth.

Lexa's cock became incredibly hard, and a bit of precum oozed out of the tip. Her hand was now wet and slippery and she wondered if that's what it would feel like to have Clarke's mouth on her. As she stroked her cock, the head became extremely sensitive. She stroked faster until finally, it happened... it seemed like years worth of stored up cum shot out for the first time. Lexa threw her head back on the pillow, completely spent and amazed by what just happened.

Clarke waited only about 5 minutes to send her last text for the night, which was perfect timing. Lexa could barely move her arm to reach for the phone, she was so spent, but she knew it would be Clarke.

Clarke 11:28 p.m.  
Don't think I don't notice how hard you stare at my breasts. ;) <3

Lexa 11:29 p.m.  
You have no idea what that just meant to me... I don't know how to thank you...

Clarke 11:30 p.m.  
Trust me. I will think of a way for you to thank me properly. Goodnight, Lexa.

Lexa 11:31 p.m.  
Goodnight, Clarke.

\------

Ever since she told Clarke about her secret, Lexa felt like a weight had been lifted. And now that things were functioning normally, she wanted to let Clarke know that she liked her more than just a friend, she just didn't know how.

Seems like her luck was improving, because Clarke sent a text that might just give her that chance.

Clarke 6:05 p.m.  
My mom is going out with friends tonight and I was hoping you would come over. We can watch a movie or something?... maybe cuddle on the couch???

Lexa 6:06 p.m.   
I'd love to.

Lexa arrived at Clarke's house and Clarke gave her a warm, inviting hug that lasted longer than anyone would typically hold a friend.

"Come in. I was just about to get some snacks ready for the movie."

Lexa sheepishly followed Clarke to the kitchen. She was trying not to stare too hard at Clarke.

"What's wrong, Lexa? You seem quiet."

"I guess I'm a little embarrassed about last night. And I also don't want you to think I am staring at your breasts," she joked.

Clarke leaned forward, exposing her cleavage and said, "Maybe I want you to look at them." Lexa couldn't help but peek in that direction and she subconsciously licked her lips, but then continued looking down at her feet.

Clarke walked around the kitchen island toward her. She put her fingers under her chin and lifted her face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"God, you have the sexiest lips I have ever seen. Well...apparently, I have seen lips like that once before, but you know what I mean. "

"Ha. ha. So funny." Lexa said.

Clarke bounced her gaze between Lexa's eyes and lips and sighed, "I really want to kiss you again."

Lexa just stood there. She didn't say yes or no. She simply stood in waiting. And then it happened. Clarke's lips were on hers. She kissed her for a second longer than a peck. Lexa was frozen, but still didn't pull away, so Clarke kissed her the same way another two or three times before Lexa moved her mouth.

Clarke ran her hands from the top of her shoulders down to her hands, then slowly led her by the hand to the couch.  
She guided Lexa to sit, then she sat facing her, as close as she can sit without being on her lap.

"Do you like kissing me, Lexa?" Clarke asked and Lexa nodded.

Clarke reached behind Lexa's head and laced her fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck. She pulled her in close and kissed her harder this time. She traced her tongue over Lexa's lips and was surprised when Lexa easily parted them, allowing their tongues to glide across one another's. The kiss got wetter and messier by the second until Lexa pulled back.

"All of this is a first for me, Clarke." Lexa admitted.

"I couldn't tell," Clarke said breathlessly as she sucked Lexa's bottom lip back into her mouth.

"You should also know what to do here," Clarke said as she guided Lexa's hand over her breast, down her stomach and under her shirt. "I mean, you did have video instruction." Once Lexa's hands reached her bare breasts, she left Lexa to explore on her own.

Lexa's breath hitched. Even though she had breasts of her own, Clarke's huge tits in her hands felt amazing! They continued kissing passionately as Lexa played with her tits. Clarke was moaning softly against her lips which was driving Lexa's confidence up allowing her to continue. She traced her nipples with her thumbs to get them hard and squeezed her breasts over and over. Clarke was arching her back and panting at this point, but Lexa slowed them to a stop.

"Lexa? I understand if you aren't ready to go any further, but if that's the case, I need to stop. I am so turned on and feel like I am going to explode."

Lexa's lungs deflated and she frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Come here," Clarke said as she pulled Lexa closer so that she was lying atop her, with her head resting against her breast. Clarke's heart was pounding, but as they steadied their breathing, the rhythm of her heartbeat was so soothing, Lexa could have fallen asleep on her chest.

"You feel so good in my arms, Lex, but my mom will be home soon. We should probably get up and at least put a movie on."

"Ok. You pick the movie...I'll make the popcorn," she replied.

\--------------------

Although Clarke knew the rejection and hurt Lexa felt would never go away, she could tell it was starting to fade. In the days that followed, the pain seemed to lessen. Lexa smiled more and seemed more comfortable in her skin. She seemed more comfortable with Clarke's skin as well. She was self-conscious at times, but Clarke tried to reassure her, that to her, she was perfect.

They took long walks, daily and Clarke would show her all the little secluded areas that she would go to get away from it all. And maybe she brought some dates to over the past few years, but she didn't mention that part. It was mostly an excuse to take Lexa somewhere private and steal a kiss or share a private moment. Up to this point though, kissing and hugging and maybe a little breast fondling was as far as things went. There was especially a lot of hugging.

Clarke took every opportunity to wrap Lexa in her arms. The warmth of her body against hers became like an addiction. She felt so good. They fit perfectly together and each time Clarke wanted to hold her just a bit longer and a bit tighter.

Weeks passed and they spent hours doing nothing but laying on the beach, kissing each other and holding each other. Clarke loved her body and wanted more of it. So much more.

The following weekend, Clarke's mom was out for the night again and Lexa planned to sleep over. Clarke wanted to look something up on the internet, but she realized she left her phone downstairs. Lexa was in the bathroom so she asked if she could use her phone.

"Lexa? Can I use your phone real quick to look something up?" She called out.

"Yeah sure," she replied, not remembering what she last looked at.

Clarke unlocked the phone and opened the internet browser. Clarke chuckled to herself when she opened it up and saw the entire list of articles on how to pleasure a woman. Clarke didn't want to embarrass Lexa, but she thought it was impossibly cute. Clarke also thought it would be so much better if she provided the instruction, herself, rather than the internet.

Out of curiosity, Clarke clicked on a link and a video came on, just as Lexa came out of the bathroom and the volume was turned up loud.

Lexa must have looked at every one of those pages because the horrified look on her face told Clark she knew exactly what she was looking at. Lexa was so embarrassed, she immediately retreated back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Shit!" Clarke said, as she tossed the phone onto the bed. She quickly fumbled over toward the bathroom door.

"Lexa, come on... come out here."

"No. I'm good. I think I'll stay in here for the night."

"Lexa. Seriously... come on."

"Sure... I guess that's easy for you to say since you weren't the one looking up ways to pleasure a woman!"  
  
"Lexa, it's really cute and completely normal," Clarke reassured her.

"So...did you really want to know how to pleasure just any woman or did you want to know how to pleasure me?"

Lexa opened the bathroom door, took one look at Clarke and said, "I hate you so much right now."

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked, as she took one step closer to Lexa, put her arms around her neck and kissed her lips.

Lexa smirked, "Not as sure as I was a second ago, but still pretty sure."

"Ok. I can fix this," Clarke said. "Go get my phone and look at the last thing I bookmarked."

Lexa suspiciously gazed at Clarke, then headed down the stairs. She picked up the phone from the counter, wondering how this could possibly make her feel any better, but then she saw it. Clarke bookmarked a porn site with a variety of blow job videos. Lexa was much less embarrassed, but now she was nervous as hell.

As Lexa walked back into the room, Clarke was sitting on the bed with her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her nose scrunched, half afraid of Lexa's reaction.

Clarke opened her eyes enough to peek at Lexa and gauge her reaction. "Still hate me?" Clarke asked.

"No...I don't hate you." After a long pause, Lexa added, "I really wanted to learn for you. I see how other girls look at you. And I know you want more."

"Lex, I don't want any other girl. I want to wait until you're ready."

"I want to give you more... I can't promise how much more...but I do want you, and I want to make you feel good. I just don't know if I can."

"Come here," Clarke said. She laid back on the bed, propped against the pillows and patted the mattress next to her for Lexa to join her.

"It's impossible to not feel good with you, Lex. I am so happy just being around you. Anything else is like a bonus. "

Lexa smiled at Clarke and kissed her on the top of her head and Clarke snuggled in closer. She rested her head on Lexa's chest and wrapped her legs around Lexa's.

"I have an idea," Clarke said. "There's a really good way to learn what I like. Maybe you can try... hmmmm...I don't know... touching me?"

Lexa's face was bright red and her heart was racing. Clarke twisted her neck back so that she was looking at Lexa and she placed a soft kiss along her jaw line. Clarke grabbed Lexa's right hand and waited to see if there was any resistance. She brought Lexa's hand to her lips and kissed it. She looked into Lexa's eyes, waiting for her silent approval before continuing.

Clarke stretched her arm down her body, and placed Lexa's hand on her inner thigh and moved it up underneath her dress. She gently brushed Lexa's fingertips over her damp cotton panties. Lexa moaned as she felt the outline of her plump lips beneath the thin fabric. Clarke moved her hand to let Lexa explore her pussy through her panties. She kept her hand nearby, gently tracing her fingernails up and down her forearm.

Clarke let out a soft moan with each slight move of Lexa's hand over her pussy. She spent weeks imagining how Lexa's long slim fingers would feel on her clit. Lexa felt so good. Clarke couldn't take the soft, teasing touches anymore. She wanted to feel more of her. She quickly pushed her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, kicking them off with her feet.

Lexa moved her hand, not knowing if she should touch her, but Clarke quickly cleared up any confusion as she grabbed her hand again and brushed her fingers over her opening so Lexa could feel the wetness on her fingertips. Lexa's whole body tensed up and she let out a guttural moan. It was a sound Clarke has never heard before and it made her even wetter.

Lexa's heart was pounding and her breathing was broken into short pants. Clarke kept her hand over Lexa's and held it still for a few moments as she kissed her lips. As Lexa's breath steadied, she slid Lexa's finger easily along her wet folds, from her opening to her clit. Lexa gasped and bit her bottom lip as she felt how wet Clarke was. She let Lexa get the feel of her clit and showed her how she liked it rubbed, bringing wetness up and rubbing in small circles.

Clarke saw the hunger in Lexa's eyes and moved her hand, leaving just Lexa's. Lexa froze for a moment, realizing she was left to her own devices, then she repeated the action, sliding her finger up and down her slit a few more times. Clarke was incredibly wet and hot and Lexa slowly pushed her finger into her tight opening. Clarke moaned in pleasure and Lexa started to slowly move her finger in and out.

Clarke was so turned on. She hasn't been touched by anyone other than herself in months. She also loved Lexa's inexerience. It made everything feel new and exciting. Lexa was gaining confidence and fucking her faster and harder with her fingers.

"Oh fuck, Lexa, you feel so good," Clarke said in between her pants and moans.

Lexa pulled her finger out of her pussy, and rubbed her clitoris hard and Clarke's legs trembled slightly from her touch.  
  
Lexa stopped for a moment. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmmm. God, no. You feel so good." She moaned in response. "Keep touching me. Please."

Lexa had no intention of stopping, but her cock was pounding against the tight fabric of her underwear. She wasn't used to feeling her cock get hard at all, let alone while laying with a girl. She didn't know if she should go jerk off in the bathroom or what, but she knew she couldn't go now.

"Lex, put two fingers. Please." Clarke begged.

Lexa did as instructed and sunk two fingers into her dripping pussy. She found a perfect rhythm of hard and fast, sometimes moving to her clit and back.

Things were heating up fast and the timing seemed right, so Clarke reached over and slid her hand under the waistband of Lexa's pants. Lexa was so caught up in Clarke that she hadn't even noticed until Clarke's hand was on her dick. Her dick was already soaked in precum and Clarke wrapped her fingers around it and slid up her shaft.   
Everything came to a screeching halt as Lexa's body tensed up and she yelled, "Fuuuckk!" At the same time, Clarke felt stream after stream of hot cum cover her hand inside Lexa's underwear.

"Oh my God!" Clarke reflexively mumbled under her breath, hoping Lexa didn't hear her.

Lexa furrowed her brow, and looked like she was in pain. She laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling and as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, a tear broke free from her eyelashes.

"Lexa? Hey...stop. What's wrong?" Clarke worriedly asked. "Did you not want me to touch you?"

"Ummm. Did you not notice that I just came in my pants and all over your hand?"

"Yeah... I noticed... I love that you were so turned on that you couldn't hold back."

Lexa looked at her in disbelief, "Sure...I saw the shocked look on your face."

Clarke laughed and propped herself up on her elbow, so she was hovering over Lexa's face. She quickly kissed her lips, "No. I wasn't shocked that you came. I was shocked when I touched you because, well...you know..." she said, looking down at her crotch.

"No, I don't know," Lexa insisted.

"Lexa...You're huge!" Clarke said. "I don't mean to be rude, but I guess because you are so feminine and petite, I didn't expect you to be big at all...let alone huge."

"It's not that big," Lexa blushed.

"I almost couldn't get my fingers around it. How long is it? Can I see it?" Clarke asked excitedly.

"I don't know. Maybe 8 inches... and no, you can't see it. Especially not right now. It's not even hard anymore."

Lexa grabbed the pillow from under her head and held it over her face. "This could not be any more embarrassing," she mumbled against the cotton pillowcase.

"Oh...come on, Lex," Clarke said, trying to lift the pillow off her face.

A stifled "no" came from under the pillow.

"Ok," Clarke said, "if you aren't going to finish what you started, then I will have to take matters into my own hands."

Lexa still didn't come out of hiding, so Clarke threw her left leg over her and straddled her hips. She teasingly started rubbing her crotch over Lexa, moving her hips in small circles while she ran her hands over her abs.

"I'm not going to face you," Lexa said, but Clarke knew she was losing her willpower since her cock started to harden again.

Clarke couldn't believe how big Lexa felt. Her pussy was dripping and soaking into Lexa's pants. She really needed some sort of release. Lexa's cock twitched in her pants when Clarke's weight pressed her mound harder on her cock. She threw the pillow off the side of the bed and couldn't help sliding her hands down to grip her hips.

She helped guide Clarke as she moved back and forth over her cock. Clarke was so wet. Lexa was so hard. They moaned in unison with each push and pull of Clarke's hips.

Lexa stared up at Clarke and shyly asked, "Can I see them?" Motioning to her breasts that were bouncing almost directly over her face. God, she loved her tits. Clarke pressed their breasts together as she leaned down to kiss her lips, never breaking her rhythm.   
She parted their kiss to focus more on her hip movement. She sat up straighter and slid the thin straps of her dress over her shoulders, revealing her perfect, large, round tits. Her tits were hovering over her, and swaying back and forth with her rocking. Lexa started breathing heavily just at the sight of them.

Lexa's cock was throbbing and she was now quietly grunting with each movement. Lexa reached up and her long fingers made it possible to cover one breast in each hand. Lexa couldn't hold it any longer. Her palms against Clarke's breasts and her pussy grinding over her cock. She was in heaven. She tried not to make it obvious, but Clarke could tell that she just unloaded another burst of cum into her underwear, as her hips pumped against her.

The thought of Lexa cumming underneath her pushed her over the edge. Her whole body tensed and she screamed out, "mmmmm. Ah... Ahh... Ahhhhh... Oh my God!... Lexxaaa!" Lexa couldn't think of any other sound in the world that compared. Then the feeling of Clarke collapsing on top of her let her know for sure. She wanted more of this and as soon as possible. Everything she thought she knew, everything she feared was overtaken by this one moment. In this moment, everything was perfect. Well...everything except the uncomfortable feeling in her underwear.

They both individually got in the shower and held each other while they drifted off to sleep. They woke up starving and decided to go to the local diner for breakfast. 


	5. Harper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this where Lexa texted Clarke that maybe she was a slut, like others implied. Not everything I write will be perfect or pleasing to everyone...but that being said, I don't want to upset my readers... Love you guys! :)

Lexa noticed all through breakfast, Clarke's phone was frequently vibrating. Knowing Clarke's history on this island, she couldn't help but be a bit worried. Lexa was sure that Clarke could easily be with someone more advanced than her. She also knew that although last night was great, she didn't know if Clarke missed being with a girl with girl parts.

Clarke must have looked at her incoming messages 10 times by now. Each time, she read the message and ignored it. Lexa supposed it was good that she was ignoring whoever it was, but it also made her believe it was another girl. If it was her mom, she would have texted back.

"Wow. You are a popular girl this morning," Lexa said in an effort to get some more information out of her.

"Nah. Not really." Clarke replied as her phone buzzed again against the wood table.

"Come on," Lexa urged, "it must be one of your many admirers."

"Maybe more like a stalker than an admirer," Clarke admitted.

"Hmmm." Lexa gruffed as she tried not to frown and instead continued to eat, keeping her eyes on her plate.

Clarke let out a tiny giggle. "Lexa? Is this jealousy I am sensing?"

"No. Not at all. Why would I be jealous?"

Clarke secretly loved that Lexa was jealous and her jealousy was actually turning her on. Clarke was learning a lot about herself. She never thought jealousy was a turn on, but then again, there are a lot of things that she didn’t know turned her on until last night as she was grinding on Lexa's thick cock.  
" _Ok Clarke, calm down," she thought to herself._

"I guess you wouldn't be jealous," Clarke answered. "But if you were, I just wanted you to know that you don't have to be. I am interested in you. And I only want to spend more time with you."

Lexa smiled to herself, hoping that Clarke enjoyed last night as much as she did. She felt a bulge forming in her pants, just from Clarke saying she wanted to spend time with her. Lexa didn't know what was hapening. She felt like a 14 year old boy. A couple weeks ago, she cringed any time she thought about being sexually involved with someone, but Clarke must have jump-started her hormones because now everything made her think about sex. She wanted to kiss Clarke, touch her body and bury her fingers inside her. She didn't know how to tell Clarke, but she also wanted to feel Clarke's mouth wrapped around her cock.

"Does she at least have a name?" Lexa asked.

"Yes. Her name is Harper. I hooked up with her at a party last year, but I didn't realize my friend, Monty, had a crush on her. I didn't want to go any further with her, but she made it pretty clear that she wanted more. And let's just say, she doesn't give up that easy."

When they left, they headed up to the boardwalk and Clarke wasn't surprised when she saw Harper headed their way.

"Hey, Clarke!" She called. Clarke looked at Lexa and sighed.

"Hey! How have you been? You look as sexy as ever!" Harper said as she moved closer to Clarke and threw her arms around her neck. Lexa already felt her stomach twist in a knot. She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but Damn...she was jealous.

Harper whispered in Clarke's ear...well... she pretended she was trying to whisper, but it was pretty easy to make out what she was saying. "What are you up to later? Why don't you come sleep at my house tonight?"

"I...I can't. I-"

"Come on. We don't actually have to sleep." She quickly grabbed Clarke's hand and placed it against her body saying, "this could all be yours."

Clarke swiftly pulled her hand back, stumbling over her words, "Sorry, Harper, I...ummm-"

"Have a girlfriend," Lexa interrupted. "Hi! I'm Lexa." She said, extending her arm to shake her hand.

"Clarke has a girlfriend?" Harper asked in disbelief. "I didn't think that was possible."

Lexa moved closed to Clarke and put her arm around her shoulder. "I didn't think it was either, but I'm glad she's mine." Lexa said as she looked at Clarke's profile and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Well, Lexa...you must be pretty special." She said. It was obvious she wasn't giving up yet, though, as she kissed Clarke on the cheek and said, "Let's at least grab a drink together as friends sometime."

Harper pulled back, trailing her hand over Clarke's thigh as she walked away. Lexa faced Clarke, threw her arms around her neck and kissed her hard...with an implied message. Hands off my girl.

After Harper was out of sight, Lexa apologized. "Sorry Clarke. I know I'm not your girlfriend. I was just trying to get harper off of your back. I figured if you really wanted her you could always say that we broke up."

"There is a little truth in every lie," Clarke said as she put her hands on Lexa's hips. Maybe you really want to be my girlfriend." Clarke teased, hoping it was the truth.

"What? And be tied down for the rest of summer? No way!" Lexa teased back.

As soon as the words left her lips she knew she was only saying that so that she wasn't rejected by Clarke. That definitely wasn't what Lexa wanted. Lexa never had a girlfriend but she was falling hard for Clarke.

"I guess you're right," Clarke said trying to hide her disappointment. "I'm sure you could do better than me anyway." She said that with the saddest expression she could muster, hoping the guilt trip would work.

"No, no, I definitely didn't mean it like that."

Clarke smiled knowing she wasn't playing fair. "So you may not want to be my girlfriend, but do you at least want to come over tonight? My mom is working as usual and we will be all alone," she said with a wink.

"Sure. Let me check in with my mom and I will text you in a little while."

Clark wanted to make things special tonight. After this afternoon, Clarke thought she had a good shot that Lexa would say yes so she decided to officially ask Lexa to be her girlfriend. It was Lexa's first girlfriend and she wanted the moment to be special. Clarke quickly ran to the store to get flowers and candles to make tonight romantic and in her haste, she did not realize she forgot her phone.

Lexa 6:45 p.m.  
Hey Clarke what time is good to come over?

Lexa 6:55 p.m.  
Clarke? Where are you? I hope to hear from you soon. I am excited the spend some alone time together. You can't imagine the thoughts that are running through my head.

Lexa 7:05 p.m.  
You're with her aren't you? Did you make up a good story about how you broke up with me for her?

Clarke rushed home and immediately started setting the room up, knowing that it was getting later and Lexa would be there soon. She dimmed the lights down low and lit candles on each night stand for a romantic glow. She had a bouquet of flowers for her that she placed on the bed. She wanted to wear something comfortable but still show off her curves. She put on a pair of capri stretch pants without any underwear for easier access and a v-neck tank top that perfectly showed off her cleavage and made her breasts look huge.

Clarke had always been so confident with the girls but she didn't quite know what to do with Lexa. She watched plenty of straight porn but doing and watching seem very different. She was still unsure of what to do, but she knew when Lexa was around, she felt a fire burning in the pit of her stomach...a desire she has never felt before.

Lexa 7:25 p.m.  
Clarke??? Seriously? I guess you found something better to do tonight.

Lexa 7:30 p.m.  
Don't worry, I am not sitting around waiting for you either.

Lexa thought for a while before pushing send on that last message, but her insides were so twisted and she was so jealous she could scream.

When Clarke still didn't answer her, she was sure she was with Harper. _Did Clarke think she could play us both? Lexa asked herself._ She decided to walk over to her house, but had no idea what the plan was. Maybe she would scream. Maybe she would drag Harper off of Clarke. She imagined every scenario she could think of in the 5 minute walk, but she knew that most likely she would just walk away.

Lexa arrived on Clarke's doorstep and and knocked on the door. Almost everyone rang the doorbell so when Clarke heard the knock she knew it was probably Lexa. Clarke was surprised she didn't text first, but either way, she excitedly bounded down the stairs to greet her.

"Hey Lex," Clarke said as she opened the door and moved to place a soft kiss on her lips. Lexa backed away from the kiss and Clarke cocked her head to the side in confusion. She again leaned in for a kiss. This time, Lexa looked equally confused and gave her a chaste kiss.

Had she not gotten her messages, Lexa asked herself.

Clarke excitedly ushered Lexa to her room.

"Come with me, Lexa." Clarke said as she pulled her up the stairs by her hand.

"Clarke, did you not get my messages?" Lexa asked.

Clarke patted her upper thighs to check for her phone out of habit, but she had no pockets. She was so busy preparing for Lexa, she didn't realize her phone wasn't with her.

"Sorry Lexa. I must have left my phone at home."

As they reached her bedroom door she slowly opened the door to reveal the romantic scene and said, "I was out trying to set this up." Lexa took one look and her heart sunk in her chest knowing that she was texting like a crazy, jealous person when she was only busy planning a night for her.

"Where's your phone? I'll go get it for you." Lexa said, hoping that she could erase the messages before Clarke saw it.

"I'm not sure let me check the bathroom."

"No, let me," Lexa argued.

"What are you up to, Lex? You are acting really strange." Clarke said.

Clarke looked at Lexa's face and suddenly they both raced for the bathroom to get the phone. They bumped each other out of the way and stumbled over each other as they both tried to squeeze through the narrow doorway. The phone was next to the sink and Clarke was the first to reach for it. Lexa shouted, "Wait. Clarke. Don't."

Clarke quickly unlocked her phone and saw all of the missed messages from Lexa. Lexa backed into the doorway and looked away with shame all over her face as Clarke read them all.

Lexa could barely look her in the eye.

"Clark. I-"

"Don't try to explain," Clarke interrupted.

Clarke came face to face with Lexa who was still standing in the doorway. She pushed her body against her, forcing her backwards toward the bed.

"You said you weren't jealous," she said causing Lexa to take a step back.

"You said you didn't want to be my girlfriend," she said, forcing her back another step, until the back of Lexa's knees hit the bed.

"But I can see right through you."

Lexa finally looked into her eyes, trembling with fear and anticipation. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I don't know why I thought you would just run off with Harper...Forgive me?" 

"Let's get one thing straight," Clarke said. "I only want to be with you, Lexa Woods."

She gently pushed Lexa back to fall on the bed. She reached for the flowers and handed them to Lexa.

"I might forgive you for doubting me...but only if you say you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Seriously?" Lexa asked with a shy smile. "Yes. Oh my God, yes."

Lexa tossed the flowers back on the bed, stood up and threw her arms around Clarke. "I'm sorry", she said, before peppering her with kisses on her lips and neck. "I am a crazy, jealous girlfriend," Lexa frowned.

Clarke laughed, then locked her eyes on Lexa's and in her sexiest voice, she said, "I'm not done with you yet."

She grabbed Lexa's hips and pulled her closer then ran her fingertips along the waistband of her jeans. Clarke unbuttoned her jeans, never looking away from Lexa's eyes. She slowly unzipped her pants and reached her hand in to grab her cock. Just that had Lexa almost fully hard. Clarke pulled her pants down so she was in just her underwear and tank top then pushed her back on the bed and knelt in front of her.

"Can I?" she asked, as she was rubbing her hard cock through her underwear with hungry eyes.

She looked up at Lexa for a response. Lexa looked absolutely terrified, but nodded her head yes.

Clarke pulled Lexa's cock out of her underwear, then slid her underwear down with Lexa's help. Lexa had her eyes closed the entire time as to avoid seeing Clarke's first reaction to her cock. Her cock was fully erect and standing tall. It was mostly smooth, with one main vein running up the bottom to a large mushroom shaped head. it was hard and thick and perfect, really. Clarke ran her palm over it a few times, trying to get Lexa's attention, but her eyes remained shut.

"Lexa, look at me," she said and Lexa looked down, barely opening her eyes.

"It's amazing! You are so beautiful!" Clarke said sincerely and Lexa smiled.

Clarke started by placing a soft kiss on the head of her cock and Lexa's cock twitched in response, which made Clarke smile. She continued by licking up the back side, along the vein, then swirling her tongue around the head. She was twitching with each movement and Clarke took the head in her mouth, causing Lexa to moan right away.

Clarke wrapped her hand around the base of her dick and started to work her lips over her length. She was so thick that Clarke couldn't get her to the back of her throat, but Lexa was softly moaning, clearly loving the feel of her warm, wet mouth on her cock.

It wasnt long before Clarke started tasting her pre-cum. She kept sucking her, up and down, stroking her cock in rhythm with her mouth. Lexa's shaft started throbbing in her mouth, her breathing became heavier and heavier and Clarke could feel she was ready to cum. Clarke was enjoying the feeling of Lexa in her mouth. It was more the mental satisfaction of knowing the intense pleasure Lexa was feeling.

"Clarke. I'm going to cum." Lexa breathed out as a warning, but Clarke ignored her and continued to move up and down the length of her cock. "Clarke," Lexa said louder, as she put her hands on her shoulder, attempting to gently push her off. But instead, Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and placed it on the back of her head. Lexa tangled her fingers in her hair and it only turned her on more to feel exactly what Clarke was doing. Clarke sucked slightly harder and used a little more pressure with her tongue.

"Clarke...babe...fuck...I can't-" Lexa panted as hot cum filled Clarke's mouth.

She swallowed a bit, but it was a lot to take in and some ran out over her cock. Little tremors were pulsing through Lexa's body and Clarke didn't move her mouth until the last of them subsided. Lexa threw her body back onto the bed, looking unbelievably satisfied and a bit exhausted.

Clarke wiped her mouth and climbed onto the bed next to Lexa, who was still trying to catch her breath. Clarke propped herself on her elbow and placed a few quick, soft kisses on her lips, then cuddled into her and draped her arm over over her body, holding her close. As Lexa steadied her breathing, Clarke felt some wetness falling from Lexa's cheek.

"Lexa? What's wrong, babe?" Clarke asked concerned.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She replied. "My emotions are just so twisted right now. I have never felt this good in my entire life. Ever."

"Let me thank you," Lexa breathed, once again as she climbed on top of Clarke and kissed her passionately.

Clarke could feel the wetness seeping through her pants and was relieved that Lexa was now focusing on her. Lexa's lips felt so good. They took turns sucking on each other's bottom lip and entwining their tongues. Clarke was groping at Lexa, trying to pull her closer and Lexa positioned herself between Clarke's legs.

Lexa was already hard again from the intense kissing and she started to gently grind the length of her cock over Clarke's clit. Clarke moaned as soon as she made contact. Her clit was throbbing and she desperately needed to feel that contact against her. Clarke grabbed Lexa's ass and pulled her in tighter against her center and moved her hips in time with Lexa to create more friction.

She was so turned on, she felt like she was going to explode. She still wanted more. She put her legs around Lexa's back, locking her ankles. Lexa made harder, more affecting movements, making sure Clarke felt the full length of her cock against her. The thought of only having the thin material of her pants separating Lexa's dick from her pussy brought this to a whole new level.

Lexa must have been equally turned on because she was rock hard again. Lexa tried to reposition herself and her cock hit lower than expected. The head of her dick pressed directly against the fabric at Clarke's opening and since they were grinding so hard, the tip of her dick went in, causing Clarke to yelp. "Owww. Fuck." Of course, it didnt penetrate any further as her pants were separating them, but she was certainly shocked by the sudden intrusion.

"Shit! I'm so sorry." Lexa said as she tried to pull away.

"No. Stay." Clarke instructed. "I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting that. Do it again"

Clarke reached for Lexa's dick and lined it up with her covered opening again and pushed her hips up, letting it gently poke at her hole.

Indicating for Lexa to continue the same motion, Clarke said, "Just push the tip against me. It actually feels really good."

Lexa slowly pushed and held the tip of her dick against Clarke's opening, using very gentle pressure. She repeated the same motion as if she were trying to get into her tight pussy. Lexa's head was spinning. Clarke was so hot.

It couldn't be today, but Clarke decided at that moment that she wanted to know what it felt like to have Lexa's dick inside her.

After a minute or so, Clarke instructed Lexa to put her underwear and pants back on. Lexa was confused, thinking she did something wrong, but Clarke followed up by asking Lexa if she would go down on her.

Lexa was beyond nervous, but obviously said yes.

Clarke moved up on the bed so her head was on the pillow and Lexa laid between her legs. Every part of Clarke's body ached for Lexa and she moved her hips ever so slightly, hinting to Lexa that that she wanted to feel her. Lexa was almost in a daze, not wanting to look away from her pussy. Her lips were glistening and the wetness was dripping from her opening, down her ass and onto the bed.

Lexa ran her fingers through her slick folds and inserted a finger into her pussy. Clarke moaned at the contact and pushed her hips against her hand. Lexa gently kissed Clarke's lips and ran her tongue from her opening to her clit. Clarke whimpered softly and thrust her hips toward Lexa's mouth, implying that she wanted her to lick harder.

Clarke generally would like to start slow like this, but she couldn't take any teasing. After the contact she had with Lexa's cock, both in her mouth and against her clit, she needed to cum, and she needed it now. She tangled her fingers in Lexa's hair and used both hands to guide her head and tongue to the right spot. Clarke was desperately bucking her hips against Lexa's face, trying to maintain a rhythm with each lick of her tongue.

Lexa wasn't used to using her tongue this much and didn't know how much longer she could keep it up. She also didn't know how she would be able to tell if Clarke came. Lexa kept up with Clarke's pace and within moments, it was amazingly obvious. There was no mistaking Clarke's orgasm. She started taking short gasping breaths, her legs began to shake and her back arched off the bed before she exploded.

"Uh, uh, uh...yes, yes...ooohh fuck YESSSS!" Clarke yelled as her thighs clamped down like a vice grip around Lexa's head. "Uhhhh...Lexaaaa." It was the most intense orgasm Clarke had ever had. She held Lexa's head in place as she moaned and gasped trying to come back down from her climax. When it finally subsided, Lexa tried to give it another gentle lick but Clarke was so sensitive, she clenched her thighs together again.

Clarke reached down under her arms to pull her up. "Lexa... Oh my God... Lexa. Come here," she said breathlessly. "That was so good."

Clarke reached down to the crotch of Lexa's pants to see if she needed some help, but she was already soft.

Lexa looked at Clarke and shrugged, "Did you really think I would be able to hold back after experiencing your screaming orgasm?"

"Sorry," Clarke said as she crinkled her nose at her.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Lexa said.

"Yeeesss?"

"Why did you ask me to put my pants on for that?"

Clarke blushed and hesitated to answer honestly. But then she said it... and it was out in the open.

Lexa could sense her embarrassment when she said, "I was afraid that if we both didn't have on any pants that I would beg you to put it in."

Lexa stared at her, wide eyed, "Wait, you mean?-"

"Mmmm hmm," Clarke nodded.

"So. Do you want to-"

Clarke cut her off before she could ask, "I don't know.  I mean, I want to. But I am afraid it will hurt."

Clarke continued to ramble uncontrollably, "And you are also really big. Really, really big. And when you slipped in, it kind of hurt, but then it felt really good... Like _sooooo soooo_ good."

_How was she going to stop this rambling, she thought._

"And we don't have any condoms and God" she sighed, "I want you so bad!"

"I love you _SO MUCH_!" Lexa blurted, which stopped Clarke dead in her tracks.

Clarke stared up at Lexa, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Then the whole world seemed to stand still. Everything was quiet, with the exception of Clarke's response.

"I love you too."

Clarke crawled over to Lexa and snuggled into her chest. Lexa kissed the top of her head and smoothed her fingers over her hair until they fell asleep.


	6. Happy Ending

Clarke's mom didn't work the overnight shift until the weekend and there were only two weekends left until she and Lexa went off to college. Clarke couldn't believe how coincidental it was that they were both going to the same school, but was heartbroken that they were 480 miles apart. Clarke would be at San Diego and Lexa at Berkeley and she already looked it up to find out it was a 7 hour drive. It was better than across the country, but being able to keep up with schoolwork and drive 7 hours each way to see each other would be difficult. Difficult, but not impossible, she tried to remind herself.

She wanted to spend every minute she could with Lexa and the next two weekends alone were critical. Clarke wondered if Lexa would even consider having sex with her since they would be apart shortly after. Clarke knew what she wanted. She wanted to lose her virginity and she wanted it to be with Lexa.

It was Wednesday night and Clarke and Lexa just finished watching a movie. They sat on a bench on Clarke's porch, holding hands and cuddling into each other in the cool night breeze. They held each other and talked easily, but many times, Clarke would stop and stare and Lexa and this usually prompted Lexa to give her a kiss. This routine went on for quite some time each night as they dreaded the moment when they left each other for the night. They had become inseparable, but the looming reality of starting school in two weeks was starting to affect them both.

They said Goodnight and Clarke lovingly kissed Lexa's lips, but Lexa backed away from her and her lips turned to a frown. 

"So what are we going to do about…us?" She questioned with fear in her eyes and panic in her voice.

"I mean, do we...I don't know...are we going to break up?" Lexa asked trying not to cry.

Clarke looked shocked and locked eyes with Lexa. "What?? Are you kidding me? You think we are going to break up just because we are going to different schools? We are not the first couple to have a long distance relationship. After all, we can text and Skype and visit each other on the weekends."

"I don't know what we will do," Clarke continued, "but we will NOT break up."

Lexa smiled in relief. She hugged Clarke tight and buried her face in her neck. She kissed from her collarbone to her ear and gently nipped her earlobe. Clarke shivered at her touch. 

"You better get out of here, before I never let you leave," Clarke said and smacked her sexy butt as she turned to walk down the steps.

The next morning, Indra sat Lexa down and they had a long talk about everything that happened this summer. They talked about college and Clarke and how this was the best summer of her life. Indra couldn't be happier. She has seen Lexa struggle over the years and she wanted to make sure that going off to college wouldn't send her into a tailspin. Indra would give anything for Lexa to stay as happy as she was today.

Indra was glad they were talking. She hardly saw Lexa all summer, but today they planned an impromptu trip together. Indra knew this trip was important for them to take together. A trip that would change both of their lives and bring them closer together. 

She knew Lexa was nervous about being in a dorm at school. She knew the stress that would come along with a roommate and shared bathrooms and showers. So they made a plan and they were leaving in the morning. Indra rented Lexa an apartment and the landlord said it had been vacant since the end of last semester and they could move in immediately.

Clarke 12:15 p.m.  
My mom will be out of the house again this weekend. Will you sleep over?

Lexa 12:20 p.m.  
I can't Clarke. I'm sorry. I will actually be away this weekend.

Clarke 12:22 p.m.  
Really? You never mentioned a weekend trip. :(  
Are you avoiding me, Lexa Woods?

Lexa 12:25 p.m.  
Actually, Indra and I are driving to school. She is renting me an apartment and we are moving my stuff in.

Clarke 12:28 p.m.  
Oh...

Lexa 12:30 p.m.  
We are leaving in the morning, but I will stop over to say goodbye in a little while, OK?

Clarke 12:35 p.m.  
Sure.

Lexa 12:36 p.m.  
Please don't be upset. I will be back and I will tell you about everything next week.

Clarke 12:40 p.m.  
It's just...we don't have much time together...but I understand.

Lexa came over to say goodbye, as promised. 

"I feel like things are already changing between us," Clarke said.

"Clarke, everything is going to be fine. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I am just going to miss you. I already miss you."

Lexa put her hands on Clarke's hips and pulled her in close. She rested her forehead against Clarke's and they stood that way for a moment until tears broke free from Clarke's eyelashes. 

"Don't cry, baby." Lexa said as she kissed her eyelids. "It's only a few days, then we have the rest of our lives together."

"Do you love me?" Clarke asked.

"Always." Lexa replied.

She kissed Clarke and headed off. She had one last thing to do before her trip. She went to the rock formation with a hammer and chisel and took a photo of her favorite heart. It was a mosaic heart made entirely of sea glass. Lexa knew Clarke wouldn't mind when she saw where it ended up, so she carefully took it apart piece by piece. She left a note for Clarke and took it with her to recreate later.

\-------

Lexa texted Clarke updates many times per day, but Clarke was missing her in the worst way. Clarke was starting to lose it a bit. If she missed her this much in just three days, what would it be like to be apart for weeks at a time. She was trying to hold it together since Lexa would be home tomorrow, but she was starting to question whether a long distance relationship would work. 

Clarke 10:30 p.m.  
Still up? I miss you so much. My heart hurts.

Lexa 10:32 p.m.  
Awww babe. I miss you too. I can't wait until tomorrow. You know...the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come.

Clarke 10:33 p.m.  
Zzzzzzz... Goodnight.

Clarke walked out to the rock formation around noon, but she noticed the sky was growing darker and she didnt want to get caught in a storm. As she was leaving, she saw Lexa's note for the first time. "Clarke - Don't be mad. I couldn't leave this one behind. I want your heart to be my home."

Not long after she read the note, her phone rang. It was Lexa.

"Hello?"

"Hi Clarke! Where are you?"

"By the rocks."

"By the rocks? Clarke, it looks like a storm is coming. You should head home."

"I just saw you note."

"I hope your not mad, babe. I took a picture before I took it down and I think I did a really good job putting it back together."

"Lex. I missed you so much. But this week really made me think about us being 500 miles apart. What if I don't want a long distance relationship?"

Clarke knew she didn't mean that, but she couldn't help how she has been feeling.

"I'm glad you said that, because I don't want a long distance relationship either."

"You go away to college for a few days and want to break up? I should've known. Fine. I want to break up too, Lexa."

And with that, Clarke hung up the phone.

They each waited a minute, staring at their phones, hoping the other would call back or text. Damn it, Clarke thought. Am I crazy? Did I just welcome home the girl I love by breaking up with her and hanging up on her. She is probably so mad. 

It sounded like the sky mimicked her anger as the thunder boomed loudly and raindrops started to fall. 

Clarke shuddered as the thunder shook the ground. She was about to start home when she saw a text pop up from Lexa.

Lexa 12:30 p.m.  
I am going to ignore the last thing you said so I can finish what I was saying. I think I had a better solution to our long distance relationship.

Lexa sent a photo. It was a wall hanging made from a piece of gray slate rock. On the slate was Clarke's mosaic heart, perfectly pieced back together.

Lexa 12:32 p.m.  
I hung this on the wall in my (our?) apartment in San Diego... plenty of room if you want to move in (?)

Clarke 12:34 p.m.  
San Diego??? What?? What are you saying?

Lexa 12:35 p.m.  
I'm saying it was actually pretty easy to transfer from Berkeley to San Diego. Now get home out of this storm.

Lexa was already on her way to meet Clarke and Clarke ran down the beach toward Lexa's. They found each other in the middle and Clarke practically tackled Lexa in the sand.   
The sky darkened more and heavy raindrops started to fall. The rain pounded down over the beach. The girls stole a quick kiss before running back to Clarke's house under the weight of their soaked clothes. 

They reached Clarke's house and no one was home. Clarke put her keys in the door, they looked at each other as the door opened. The attraction and heat between them was palpable. There was no uneasiness between them. There was only an intense yearning as they went inside. Their clothes were dripping as they pulled each other up the stairs to Clarke's room. 

"I can get you something to wear so you can get out of those wet clothes." Clarke said.

Clarke closed the bedroom door and pushed Lexa up against it. She kissed her way down her neck and lifted off her shirt. 

"I don't think I need clothes just yet," Lexa whispered.

They were alone and Clarke didn't even care if her mom did come home. She was willing to take the chance.

They stripped off the rest of their wet clothes and laid in bed, holding each other tightly, staring into each others eyes. Now that they were both naked, they were not in as much of a rush. They were both nervous and knew it would be better if they slowed the pace. 

Clarke looked deep into Lexa's eyes and brushed the hair behind her shoulders. Then she tucked the loose, wet curls behind her ears and traced her lips with her fingers. There was a softness in Clarke's eyes that was different from before. She was full of desire, but wanted to take this slow.

Clarke's soft lips engulfed Lexa's in a wet kiss. Their kiss was deep and passionate, and they took their time exploring each others mouths with their tongues. 

Lexa used her finger to trace circles around Clarke's nipples and watched her nipples grow tall and hard. Lexa's lowered her mouth to suck and lick at her hard nipples. Clarke whimpered softly as Lexa's mouth left her breasts and she descended at a painfully slow pace toward her pussy. Lexa licked and sucked at her clit as she slid one finger inside her slippery, wet pussy. As she got wetter and there was no longer any friction, she added a second, then a third finger. It was obvious by the way she was fingerings her that Lexa was trying to prepare her to take her cock. Clarke was dripping wet and wanted more.

Clarke reached over to the nightstand to grab a condom. She pulled a blue foil packet out of the drawer and handed it to Lexa. Clarke watched Lexa fumble with the packet. She tried to open it, but her hands were visibly shaking. When she finally got the packet open, she shut her eyes, trying to get control of herself. Lexa was so nervous, and completely adorable. Clarke took the condom from her hand and rolled it over Lexa's thick cock, down to the base. Lexa opened her eyes and smiled as a silent thank you.

Lexa positioned herself between Clarke's legs. Clarke spread her legs wide and presented her glistening wet pussy to her. Lexa wrapped her hand around her penis and pumped it a few times. She lowered herself onto Clarke, running her hands over her tits and kissing her.

Lexa was so nervous. Want and desire was pulsing through her veins. She was afraid that she might go too fast and hurt Clarke. She also imagined that if she slowed down and gently eased her way in, she would cum before she was even fully inside Clarke's tight pussy.

Clarke's heart was racing, pounding in her chest as she is consumed by a mixture of want and fear. She didn't know if Lexa would fit inside her, but she was so wet and she wanted her so bad. She could hear Lexa breathing hard, and the sound aroused her in a way she has never felt before.

"I'm ready for you, Lex," Clarke whispered into her ear.

Lexa put the head of her cock at the entrance of her vagina, lubricating her it more by sliding it up and down her wet slit. She gently pressed the tip of her cock against Clarke's wet opening. The tip slipped in and she moved just the tip in and out like she did before with her pants on. Lexa could tell that it would take a little force to push the rest of her thick, mushroom shaped head into her pussy. After she gently pushed a few times, Clarke pulled her legs up more, hoping it would open her wider. Clarke ran her hands down Lexa's back to her ass and she pulled her in, letting Lexa know it was okay to go further. Lexa pushed her head in and moaned loudly. She almost came as it popped in and was squeezed by her tight, wet, hot pussy.

"Don't forget to breathe," Clarke said, softly.

Lexa stayed perfectly still although she was about to cum and wanted to fuck her fast and hard. She waited for Clarke to guide her once again, but she laid there with her eyes shut tight. After a few moments, Clarke moved her hips in small circles, letting her cock slide in a little more each time. She opened her eyes and they met with Lexa's. Lexa was desperately holding on with a mixed expression of pleasure and pain on her face. 

"Put it in all the way, Lex." Clarke breathed. "Please. I want to feel all of you."

Lexa exhaled as she slowly pushed all the way in. Clarke was surprised that it really didn't hurt at all. She could feel her walls being stretched, but she was so wet and Lexa felt really, really good inside her. 

Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No," Clarke said. "I feel so full. You're so big. I feel stretched and a little sore, but in a good way."

Lexa kissed her lips then slipped in and out, gradually increasing the pace. She couldn't believe she was having sex with the love of her life.

Clarke screamed out, "Oh God," a few times, but Lexa could tell they were cries of pleasure. 

"Yes" She cried out again as Lexa drilled in and out of her pussy.

"Mmmm...you're so wet. Your tight pussy feels so good around my dick," Lexa groaned. 

Clarke pushed Lexa's chest back so she could watch her big dick moving in and out of her pussy. Lexa looked down too and was impressed and overwhelmed by the sight.

"Fuck, Clarke...I'm gonna cum," Lexa said. She pounded her with two more long, hard strokes before her body tensed up and she filled the condom full of hot cum. Her orgasm subsided and her dick was still rock hard.

"Take the condom off and put it back in," Clarke said and Lexa followed her instruction.

Clarke moaned as she slid back in. Thank God she just came because the feeling of her bare skin inside Clarke would have pushed her over the edge. Nothing has ever felt this good.

"Fuck me, Lexa," she said as she reached down and rubbed small circles over her clit.

"Yeah. Fuck me, baby. Fuck me. Just like that...don't stop."

The walls of Clarke's pussy clenched tightly around Lexa's cock. She was panting and screaming her name. 

"Lexa... Lexaa... Lexxaaa... "

Her thighs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Uh... Uuuhhh... Ooohhhh... Ooohhhh... Oh God..." she came unbelievably hard.

"Don't move. Please don't move yet." She said and Lexa held her, laying on her chest. The weight of Lexa's body felt so good. Lexa's dick softened inside her and slid out, but they continued to lay together.

"How do you feel?" Lexa asked Clarke. 

"I don't even know. I am sore, but not in a way that hurts. I feel empty. Like I need your cock in me all the time."

Lexa smiled. "We can probably work that out."

"Lexa...I am so in love with you. You make me happier than I have ever felt in my whole life."

"Clarke..." Lexa tried to reply, but her emotions got the best of her. She choked back her tears and wiped her eyes before continuing. "Clarke," she tried again as Clarke stared at her intently. "Not only do I love you...but because of you, I also finally love myself."

Clarke wrapped her arms around her and hoped she never had to let go.

\-------------------

If you are wondering what happened after that summer, they went off to college together, but Clarke only attended one year. Lexa posted a story about their love as part of a college project. She talked about being intersex...her family disowning her... how Clarke thought she was dead...how she came back to her...and the art that Clarke dedicated herself to for years. The story went viral and photos of the intricately decorated rock walls made Clarke a very popular artist. She couldn't keep up with the demand to make these hearts for lovers around the world. She also donated a portion of the money to an organization for intersex youth.

It was a good thing Clarke was making money, because during Lexa's senior year in college, Clarke got pregnant. They were thrilled to bring a beautiful baby girl into the world. They moved back to the shore to be close to Abby and Indra and if possible, their daughter, Madi, loved the beach even more than they did. 

Sure, Clarke and Lexa had their ups and downs over the years, just like everyone else...but their love never faltered. Their love was sure to stand the test of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
